Libido Juice Supplement
by Ryals-Shoal
Summary: ONESHOT Kiba is always horny and Shikamaru is lazy. Kiba decides to remedy Shika’s lack of motivation by purchasing a special potion to get his lover’s libido juices flowing. Though sometimes it is best not to mess with the forces of nature...[KibaShika]


Oh man, I wrote this entirely in one night (sleep depravation anyone?) A plot bunny that has bred itself into existence due to the heavy Kiba/Shika influence of(underline)**kurokumo** from LJ and the ffvii cid/vin doujinshi _**Selfish**_. Thank you kurokumo for all your wonderfulness!

**WARNINGS:** Language, implied sex. **This is the watered down version**, the unabridged is up on adult under the same title. (or just look up my username)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Libido Juice Supplement**

* * *

"Trouble at home?"

Inuzuka Kiba looked up from his sake cup. He glared at the silvered haired jounin sitting next to him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Hatake Kakashi propped an elbow on the bar as he lazily contemplated the apparently frustrated young man. "By the way you were scowling into your drink. There hasn't been any urgent missions as of late. From the look on your face you've either been stabbed in the back by your comrade or you've had a tiff with your lover."

Kiba's eye twitched, a little creeped out at Kakashi's perceptive skills. "Its not exactly a tiff...its more of a motivation problem."

"Oh?" Kakashi's eye widened in curiosity.

"That bastard Nara is driving me insane!" Kiba wrung his hands in frustration "After a couple of rounds when things are starting to get hot, he just rolls over and falls asleep! Every single fuckin' time! Then its just me and my right hand for the rest of the night."

"Hmm..." Kakashi's one visible eye became sly. Then after a quick glance to either side to make sure no one was eavesdropping, he leaned over to whisper into Kiba's ear. "I had the same problem with Iruka at first; by default he's high strung!" Secretly, Kakashi pulled out a tiny vial from the inside of his vest and slipped it into Kiba's hand. "Just put a couple of drops in his drink, that should keep his libido going all night long!"

Kiba stared at the tiny purple vial in his hand skeptically, inside the bottle was about half an ounce of thin liquid. "This shit actually works?"

Kakashi nodded happily, his single eye arched at the memory of that first glorious night in which the vial in question was used. "You see, that little potion there has the ability to release the full potential of the root chakra; and I'm referring specifically to the sex drive."

Kiba let out a low whistle of admiration.

"And it can be yours for 2500 yen!"

"WHAT?" Kiba shot a nasty look at Kakashi. "I _knew _it was too good to be true you fraud!"

Kakashi threw his hands up in defense. "No really! This stuff really works! I bought these in gross, so I have a surplus to spare."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the jounin. "You swear this will work?"

"Ninja's honor." Kakashi saluted.

Kiba chewed on the bottom of his lip before digging into his pocket for coin. "Now how exactly do I use this stuff?"

* * *

Evening came.

Inside the kitchen of his shared apartment, Kiba was busy concocting tea for both himself and Shikamaru. On the floor, his dog Akamaru sleepily watched from his pillow. If that dog was capable of human expressions, Kiba would have sworn that his dog would surely be rolling his eyes at the length his master was going all for a good shag. Every so often, Akamaru would snort in what was apparently laughter. Kiba choose to ignore him.

The Inuzuka's mouth was strained in a nervous line of worry._ I know Shikamaru. He'll be pretty suspicious that I'd made tea for him in the first place. Crap, this had better be worth the 2500 yen I spent! _Kiba stole a quick look outside the livingroom to glance at Shikamaru, who was obliviously engrossed in his study books. _Kakashi said to pour a quarter of this stuff into his drink._ Kiba contemplated the half ounce vial in his hand. A wolfish grin split his mouth apart to show all his sharp teeth. _Fuck it, I've been waiting long enough for a night like this!_ Popping open the vial, Kiba gleefully poured its entire contents into Shikamaru's green cup. _Hehe, I'll just tell him that its some exotic tea!_

After disposing the empty vial, Kiba picked up both his own black cup and Shikamaru's special brew and sauntered out to greet his lover. _Okay, act naturally. _"Gooooood evening Shikamaru! How are you this evening?"

Shikamaru winced at Kiba's loud voice and glared up from his book. "Fine before you interrupted me. I only have a couple of days before the Teacher Exams."

Kiba rolled his eyes and casually placed the green cup next to his partner. "Honestly Shika, I don't see why you would want to be around brats all day. Where's the challenge in that?"

The Nara smirked. "I get to stay in the village for one, and go sleep in the fields without the risk of an ambush."

Kiba let out a sharp bark of laughter. "In short, you're a lazy bastard!" _Going good so far, keep the conversation neutral. _Kiba pointed to Shikamaru's untouched drink. "Aren't you gonna drink it?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the cup, as if just noticing it for the first time. "Why did you make me tea?" His voice held a note of suspicion.

Kiba had prepared for that question. "I was at the open market today and saw this at Oiewa's stand; its imported tea from the Wave country. Oiewa-san says its good for the memory." _And a couple of other things. _

Shikamaru cautiously picked up the cup and took a sip, making a face at the strange taste. "It tastes like...lavender? What the hell is this!"

"I told you! Its imported from the Wave country!" Kiba waved his already empty cup at the lazy nin. "I saw this damn tea and bought it just for you!"

"Fine fine! Sheesh, I'll drink it if it means that much to you." Shikamaru stared at his tea for a few seconds then downed it all in three gulps. Kiba's eye widened, surprised that he had managed to get Shikamaru to drink the entire cup.

Shikamaru wiped the few drops that escaped his lips. "There, you happy?"

Kiba nodded dumbly.

"Good, now leave me alone so that I can read." With a huff Shikamaru plopped back down into his chair and buried his face into the textbook.

_Man, I hope this stuff will improve his mood. Now all I gotta do is wait._ Gingerly, Kiba reached out to pick up a weapons magazine from the end table. He wanted to remain in the same room to observe the magic...if it happens at all.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed. Shikamaru was still reading his book.

_Maybe a little longer...

* * *

_

Twenty five minutes. Shikamaru had started another book. And was taking notes.

_The fuck?_ _How much longer does it take?

* * *

_

Thirty minutes.

_Okay, thats it! I'll just ask him how he feels._ "Shikamaru?"

"What!" The Nara slammed his book on his lap. "What do you want now?"

Kiba could hear a slight strain in his voice, and Shikamaru's cheeks appeared slightly flushed. "Um, you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Shikamaru huffed, clasping his textbook to his chest. "I'm just a..I'm just a little hot that's all."

_Uh oh, what if I made him sick?_ Kiba stood up, genuinely concerned. "Hey, maybe you should go lay down, or how about some water?"

"NO! I-I'm fine!" Shikamaru cried, his voice becoming shrill when Kiba approached him. "I-I'll just get it myself!" Before Kiba could take another step the Nara had shot off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"W-what just happened?" Kiba remained where he stood, unsure of what he should do next. In the kitchen, he could hear Akamaru snickering at him.

"Oh _hell _no!" Kiba shot off to the bathroom door. He had a pretty good idea of what Shikamaru might be doing in there. And if Shikamaru was going to be _doing _anything, Kiba wanted to be the one doing it to him."Hey, Shika?" He tapped lightly on the door. "You alright in there?"

"I'm _fine_!" Shikamaru snarled from the other side. "Just go away!"

Kiba growled, he could practically smell the hormones wafting from under the door. _Dammit, I bet he's as hard as a rock in there. _

Actually, Shikamaru was only halfway hard. He was leaning against the closed bathroom door, a stiff as a board as he tried to reason his body's sudden strange behavior. _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I getting turned on by reading teaching manuals? Maybe Kiba had something to do with–" _Shikamaru repressed an excited shudder at the thought of his partner. The _last _thing he needed was Kiba all over him during his exam crunch time.

"Shika?" Kiba asked softly from behind the door. "Anything I can do for you?"

Shikamaru moaned quietly, and ran a shaky hand through his hair in a futile attempt to collect himself. A hundred and one ideas circulated in his head at all the _things _Kiba could do to help him. His erection pushed away all reasonable thought from his mind, and all he could think of--with desire overriding rationality--was how Kiba could remedy it. Behind the door, Kiba said (quite huskily) the one line that sent him over the edge of Horny Canyon.

"Anything I can kiss to make it feel better?"

"DAMMIT!" Shikamaru spun around and, with the might that can only come with being a highly trained Ninja, kicked the bathroom door down.

Kiba's (also highly trained) ninja reflexes saved him from bearing the brunt of the flying door. He dove out of the way in time as both the door and Shikamaru's foot sailed through the spot he was standing just a moment ago. Standing in the massacred doorway, Shikamaru temporarily gaped at the destruction he had just illogically caused, then the libido juice drove his attention elsewhere: Kiba.

"Kiba..." Shikamaru took a couple shaky steps towards the dumbstruck Inuzuka. "I...I...need...you. _Now_."

Kiba was completely entranced by the sight Shikamaru presented: The normally hard eyes glazed over with lust, strands of dark hair hanging loose from the tie, and face flushed with a burning need that only he, Kiba could fulfil. _Hells yeah! This is what I'm talking about!_

Shikamaru's lips collided clumsily with his lover's mouth. Kiba immediately responded to the kiss by grabbing a hold of the Nara's shoulders to draw him closer into his embrace. Kiba dug his fingers into Shikamaru's hair, pulling it free from the tie. Shikamaru's hands wandered underneath Kiba's coat, raking the tense mesh covered flesh with his nails.

Kibe knew where this was going, and it was not going to happen in the demolished living room. The Inuzuka grabbed a hold of Shikamaru (taking him completely by surprise) and flung him over his shoulder.

"What the FUCK are you doing!" Shikamaru screeched from above. "I'm not some goddamn damsel!" Even through the fogs of lust Shikamaru still retained his ornery self. Below, Kiba chuckled. "For tonight, you're my bitch!"

"Just shut up and get on with it!"

"As you wish princess!" Kiba gave Shikamaru's ass a sharp slap before making his way to the bedroom. "But only if you can keep up with me!"

* * *

Four hours later.

"Kiba, what're you doing?"

"I'm taking a breather. We haven't stopped for hours!"

"Well hurry up with it!"

* * *

Eight hours.

"Kiiiibaaaa!" Shikamaru's shook his lover's shoulder when Kiba started to nod off.

Kiba groaned.

* * *

Ten hours.

"C'mon Shika!" Kiba whined, his voice strained with exhaustion. "Can't it wait 'till morning?"

Shikamaru glared at his lover, and did not lower the kunai. "NO!"

* * *

Morning.

"Dammit Kiba!" Shikamaru scowled down at his still naked lover, a piece of toast hung from one corner of his mouth. "Its nearly eleven, are you gonna sleep all day?"

"Gluhhh..." Kiba could barely move. With great effort, he rolled over to glare at the fully awake Nara. "Why the hell are you so damn chipper? We didn't even sleep nor took a break the entire night!"

Shikamaru shrugged as he nibbled his toast. "I don't know, I feel energized after all we did. I feel like I can run to the Hokage Monument and back ten times." His eyes glinted suggestively above the toast. "Or if you like..."

"NO!" Kiba squeaked, pulling the sheets up to himself to make a protective cocoon.

"I don't know..." Shikamaru grinned down at his lover. "After last night I think I can

lean to love sex...maybe every night!" With that, Shikamaru turned on his heels and winked at his lover before making his departure.

As Shikamaru happily skipped out the bedroom, Kiba thought back to that little purple vial that had was the source of this frightening experience, and vowed to never again to mess with the forces of nature.

* * *

R&R? 


End file.
